mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragon Path
The Dragon Path is the first stage of World 3 in Super Mario Adventure. The stage is a foggy, lush mountain range surrounded by what resembles The Great Wall of China. Massive, red, Chinese Dragons fly around the stage, allowing for transport around the rather large area. One blue dragon one takes Mario underneath the level, where there is a golden shrine to a dragon who slightly resembles Rayquaza; this is where the first fight against Dra-Goon takes place. Fireworks can be lit using the Dragon Flower, and are capable of destroying objects, including certain walls. Wooden Dragons in the same design as the real ones can be moved using pulleys, allowing them to be used as walkways between the lofty peaks. In the Hua-Nam hub, The Dragon Path portal can be found towards the north end of the map, resting underneath the the bridge that connects the two plateaus that make up most of Hua-Nam. Enemies Missions Sidescroller: Run the Dragon Gauntlet After entering the Stage, Mario, like all the sidescrolling levels, must simply reach the goal at the end. The level makes large use of the fireworks gimmick to destroy walls, what walls the player chooses to hit can make the level much harder or a lot easier, as some of the paths are heavily guarded by Dragoopa's and Ninba's, as well as filled with traps. The Dragon Flower is also available, and can be used to burn down parts of wooden dragons to open up another path. Tame The Mighty Blue Dragon To get the Comet Star, Mario must find a way to ride the Blue Electric Dragon to the underside of the stage. To do this, he must move around various wooden dragons to get to the peak of the mountain with the river running down it. At the top there are several barrels of water, which must be thrown at the blue dragon who circles the area. The water will short-out the electricity produced by the dragon and daze it briefly, allowing Mario to grab onto its underside (or climb onto it) and ride it to the shrine under the stage. When Mario approaches the Comet Star in front of the statue, Dra-Goon will fly in and claim the star, forcing Mario to fight it. Dra-Goon attacks by driving his massive lance into the ground, which will kill Mario instantly if he's impaled by it and damage him if he's hit by its shock-waves. To fight back, Mario needs to climb up the lance while Dra-Goon attempts to pull it out of the ground, jump onto Dra-Goon and ground-pound on him. Repeat this once and Dra-Goon will fly into the bamboo in a rage and will instead fly high into the air and throw multiple, slightly smaller, lances and not come low enough to be attacked. Mario must look into the alcove created by Dragoon and grab the Dragon Flower inside and follow the path which leads to the top of the bamboo thicket. From here, Dragon Mario can breathe fire at Dra-Goons wings and force him to land. One ground-pound and Dra-Good will fly off, leaving behind the star. Flinging Around With Fireworks The intro for the level shows that the Comet Star is in the middle of a circle of cherry trees resting on cobbles. This area is a great distance from the main level, and can only be reached by riding a firework. The firework Mario can ride straight the Comet Star can only be reached with Mario's air dash ability, which cannot be obtained until Nowhere Temple. Mario must instead ride another firework which will take him somewhere on the path that leads to the star. This area is the Dragon Path the areas title refers to. Depending on which firework(s) are used, Mario may be required to use the Dragon Flower to burn down pillars holding up pathways in order to proceed or use the Magic Star to manipulate scenery into a suitable path, or to move scenery whilst still on top of it. The Secluded Shrine The level intro is quite abstract, showing still images of the mountain peaks with golden chains wrapped around them, then a Dragoopa. The aim of the mission actually has little to do with either, and the mission is to explore the underwater caverns as hinted by the the trail of coins, grabbing a Dragoopa shell makes this task much easier. Following a cave near the wobbling pagoda will take Mario to cave, where he must first find three keys hidden in the rock formations to get inside what is presumably the swaying Pagoda, and complete a circular sliding door puzzle to get to the other side of a maze and reach the star. This mission has many purple Dokesh roaming around the stage who will give Mario a vague hint of where the keys are and otherwise where to go. Palace on the Edge of Forever The goal of this mission is to break into the palace bound to the stage with gold chains, which is armed with cannons and flame-throwers which it is unleashing on the stage. Predictably, Mario is getting in through the use of explosive fireworks! Mario begins with an array of fireworks, and a large target. Once a hole is blown, Mario can get in by climbing up the cliffs using the wooden dragons and then jumping on a real one that takes Mario past the hole. The palace is a stronghold of enemies and traps, so careful footing is imperative for Mario to survive. When Mario reaches the Throne Room, moments after Bowser teleports away, Dra-Goon will be there. Mario must attack Dra-Goon by simply ground pounding him on the head once, which can be done by grabbing his tail and spinning him into a pillar to stun him. The Dragon Storm Category:Stages Category:Super Mario Adventure